


A Gentle Man's Agreement

by macgyvershe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Giving a 'friend' advice, M/M, Not opening a marriage, Opening a marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is concerned about John's health and proposes a solution. John uses his resident genius to work things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentle Man's Agreement

It was three in the morning. Sherlock lay tangled in the sex soaked sheets as John was sitting against the headboard, legs crossed with the Union Jack pillow in his lap. Sherlock's head cradled on the pillow as John's strong, clever hands massaged the massive brain of his consulting lover.

Sherlock rumbled his pleasure as John's refractory time became quite evident through the pillow.

“Disregard that.” John said knowing that Sherlock was quite knackered after finishing a long case and engaging in rather energetic and intensely lengthy sex.

“My libido will never match yours, John.” Sherlock comments. “I never even had a libido until I found you, then my abstinence during cases. This leaves little for your extensive 'three continents Watson' super-charged sexuality.”

“You will get no complaints from me.” John said a smile in his voice. “What we lack in quantity we make up for in intense periods of fantastic quality.”

“I have a proposition for you, my Captain.” Sherlock said as he turned on his side and embraced John's left thigh with his long fingered hands.

“I'm in trouble now.” John cards his fingers through Sherlock's hair, tugging on the thick strands, knowing that Sherlock loved this as much as the head massage.

“I want you to feel free to engage in coitus with females during those times when I am unavailable or not capable of fulfilling your sexual needs. I recommend that you seek out subjects who are involved in busy lives themselves. Individuals who seek sexual release and are not looking to garner a long term partner.”

“Sherlock,” John said definitely shocked and stopped his comforting activities.

Sherlock reached up and coaxed John to continue his affectionate rubbing and pulling.

“Really, Sherlock. I don’t think that’s necessary. I'm okay with us the way we are.”

“I disagree John. I've investigated this subject exhaustively and I don't want you to suffer from depression, possibly leading to erectile dysfunction, cardiovascular involvement, heart disease and other degenerative states due to lack of adequate sexual release.”

“Okay Sherlock you've been reading way too many of my medical journals. I am not above a good one-handed wank if you are otherwise pre-occupied. So I don't think you have to worry about me, really.” Touched and disturbed by Sherlock 'offer', John shook his head in mild amusement.

“John, I've already vetted a good number of women; bright, attractive, slightly taller than you. I know your type. The latter trait I find rather endearing. There is a spreadsheet on your computer entitled 'Alternative Sex List'.

“I don't believe this.” John closed his eyes and tilted his head back thumping it on the headboard of the bed.

“All I ask is that you concentrate on female contacts and not indulge in any male interaction. I would feel uncomfortable with that type of activity. I hope you understand my concerns?”

John opened his eyes then, looking down at Sherlock's face. Open and vulnerable, he saw the deep concern there. Sherlock was not taking the piss. He was truly trying to find a way for John to get relief when his sexual tensions were high and Sherlock was just not capable of assisting him.

“I appreciate you concern. I love that you care enough to research and provide alternatives for me. That is above-and-beyond the duty of a loving partner. I will look at the list and think about your offer, but I seriously doubt that I will take you up on your proposition.”

“That is all I ask, John.” Sherlock looked sleepy, his eyes drooping, his breathing settling into a slow pattern.

John moved to position himself next to his sleeping lover. He watched as Sherlock drifted off. “You great git. What am I doing to do with you?” John spoke with love in his heart. He told himself he would look over Sherlock's list. However, he had finally found his one true love and he would not give that up for all the tea in Britain, China or on the bloody Moon.

“Once you’ve found your Sherlock Holmes, everyone else just isn’t good enough,” John said as he put his arms around his husband and nestled in for the night.

(-_-)

The next day John did look at the spreadsheet and was amazed at the quality and quantity of female companions listed. True to Sherlock’s word, there were photos, lists of likes and dislikes and even sexual preferences. Sherlock never ceased to thrill and amaze. It was all fine. Really, but when John thought about going out with other women. Even on lonely nights when Sherlock was Mind Palace deep in research and deductions, he couldn’t bring himself to think about leaving Sherlock alone. 

How to find a solution? Sherlock was definitely concerned or he wouldn’t have put that much time and effort into this spreadsheet. If only John didn’t have the flaming reputation of ‘having a lover on every continent’. He’d been wild and wicked in his younger days. Always careful and considerate, but truly a horn dog if ever there was one. Now, though, he’d really settled down. Slowed down and though sex was still something he enjoyed with a seven gilled shark’s passion, it wasn’t the driving force that it had been in his younger days. What to do?

That night he took Sherlock to bed and they shagged each other to supreme satisfaction. In the warm glow of love following their crazy, mad sex, John thought to ask the genius in the room.

“I’ve got this friend; he was a sexual creature as a young man. Maneuvered his way through bedmate after bedmate. Had a good time, was a compassionate lover, now he has found the love of his life and he’s married and settled down. His lover worries that he’s going to be dissatisfied over the long haul, or that lack of sex will be detrimental to his health over time. His lover, being a considerate person, wanted to open the marriage up to allow some leeway for this man of the world to satisfy his ‘urges’.”

“I didn’t hear the question in there,” Sherlock remarked as his rolled to his side facing John and supporting his head on his up raised hand. His eyes focused on John intently.

“My friend needs to lay the anxieties of his lover to rest. To let him know that he’s not the man he was before. That his lover feeds him exhilaration and adoration enough to complete his life in every way necessary. He wants to convince his lover that even if they were never to have sex again…”

Sherlock places his long fingers over John’s lips. “Please John, don’t even give those thoughts and words life.” Sherlock is distraught, his eyes flashing hurt in a way that John hadn’t seen before.

“I’ve never know such happiness. Nor will I ever find a combination of beauty, love and dangerous genius in one perfect package, Sherlock." John caressed the swanish beauty of Sherlock’s neck.

Sherlock was silent for a moment. His eyes searching John’s face, knowing that he needed an answer for his ‘friend’.

“Tell your friend, that the old adage ‘Actions speak louder than words’ is a great indicator of a universal truth.”

John smiled. His warm sunshine smile that made Sherlock feel so many things at once. Then John licked his thin lips and his sexy tongue gave a startling appearance. Suddenly, Sherlock was engulfed in a body hug that spoke of a love that would last through all time. Of a consuming love that left nothing else for anyone on the planet. Only Sherlock. Only him.

When Sherlock looked again, there was a moisture in John’s eyes. Not tears, nothing like tears at all. Happiness spilled out of the man he loved. Happiness showing Sherlock that there would never need to be another to intercede for him. Sherlock was the center of John’s universe and no one could change that. 

“I concede to your rational and withdraw my concern.” Sherlock said. His little boy smile on his very sexy lips.

John had to kiss those lips. Had to hold that body close to his. Had to show his lover, friend, companion and colleague that this was all that either of them ever needed.

“I know my ‘friend’ will be very happy to hear that.” John held Sherlock as if he’d never let him go again.

“Always glad to help a friend.” Sherlock said smiling. “Now can we move along to the sex thing?”

“You betcha!” John said taking charge of the vital needs of the world. His world. Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
